This invention relates generally to operation of flush toilets, and more particularly to a device to automatically manipulate a toilet lid or cover or seat.
There is long standing need to assure hat raised toilet lids or covers or seats are closed after a flush toilet use. There is also need for a very simple inexpensive and rugged device that will fulfill this need.